


Shattered Glass Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Anbu Blank and Hound given a new assignment





	Shattered Glass Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuki_Illene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shattered Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892235) by [yuuki_Illene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene). 



[](http://imgbox.com/MWA89C1a)


End file.
